


breathe in when i tell you

by iwaixumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Drug Use, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Riding, akaashi smokes sometimes and bokuto joins in, its just weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaixumi/pseuds/iwaixumi
Summary: In high school Bokuto had smoked once or twice with Kuroo and Kenma, but it usually never did much. It just left a weird dry feeling that water couldn’t satiate and a bad taste in his mouth. Which was why he wasn’t exactly chomping at the bit to smoke again. It was fine though; he was more than happy to support his boyfriend and watch rather than participate.Except right now Bokuto found himself in Akaashi’s bedroom and was currently having the mechanics of the glass bong he was holding explained to him while he actively avoided thinking about all the reasons he shouldn’t do what he was about to do.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 274





	breathe in when i tell you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at practicing writing smut. hopefully i will be getting more practice and get better at writing it! for now, i hope you enjoy this one

Bokuto was usually at his own apartment when Akaashi smoked – sometimes they would be together, but Bokuto never partook. His boyfriend’s occasional habit was harmless. Akaashi had started this particular vice in his final year of high school to deal with the stress exams caused, and Bokuto had been supportive. At first, it was a bit odd, though. The thought of Akaashi purchasing and smoking weed was a bit much for Bokuto to process, and it took a little bit for this new aspect of Akaashi’s life to fit snugly into the mental map Bokuto had made of him. 

Eventually, it just became part of their lives. Akaashi would occasionally get high to wind down, and Bokuto became accustomed to it. 

He never joined in, though. 

In high school he had smoked once or twice with Kuroo and Kenma, but it usually never did much. It just left a weird dry feeling that water couldn’t satiate and a bad taste in his mouth. Which was why he wasn’t exactly chomping at the bit to smoke again. Mostly, he was just worried that he would be drug tested for volleyball or something and it would show up in the results. It was fine though; he was more than happy to support his boyfriend and watch rather than participate. 

Except right now Bokuto found himself in Akaashi’s bedroom and was currently having the mechanics of the glass bong he was holding explained to him while he actively avoided thinking about all the reasons he shouldn’t do what he was about to do. 

Bokuto had been feeling anxious a lot lately because of classes and an upcoming volleyball tournament, and Akaashi had listened and provided his emotional support for weeks before suggesting Bokuto tried a new method of relieving his anxieties. Bokuto agreed, mostly because he was tired of the constant tugging in his gut and wanted a break. 

“So I just breathe in when you tell me and you’re gonna do all the complicated stuff, right?” Bokuto asked, eyeing the bong in his hands. The two times he had smoked were with a blunt, and just looking at the contraption in his hands confused him. The idea that lighting the weed on the outside would send smoke inside seemed impossible, and the purpose of the water inside still did not make much sense, no matter how Akaashi tried to explain it.

“Yes. You inhale when I tell you and I’ll handle everything else,” Akaashi confirmed, flicking the lighter in his right hand on a few times absentmindedly. 

Bokuto took a moment to relax his shoulders and collect himself. This wasn’t a big deal. Even if he had never really been high, he had smoked a couple times. He shouldn’t get so worked up, especially if there was a chance that nothing would happen again. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Akaashi’s lips curled into a soft smile, one that eased the final anxieties in Bokuto’s chest as he brought the mouth of the bong to his lips. 

It felt a bit awkward to sit there like that for a few moments with his mouth on the end of the bong. 

“Breathe,” Akaashi ordered. Bokuto felt Akaashi put a comforting hand on his lower back and suddenly the tube below him filled with smoke as he breathed in. He heard a clinking sound as Akaashi did whatever he was doing with the bowl at the base. The smoke began to rush from the tube into his lungs, and Bokuto shut his eyes, ignoring the way weed tasted exactly the same way it smelled (a smell and flavor Bokuto was not a huge fan of to begin with). When he felt the suction get too strong, he removed the bong from his mouth and opened his eyes. 

As Akaashi instructed, he filled his lungs with the smoke and tried to hold it as long as possible before he exhaled. When he breathed out, he released the smoke in a fit of coughs. His throat and lungs both felt an odd sensation, almost like something had tickled them. 

Bokuto’s eyes watered as he coughed so hard he felt like he was hacking up a lung. Suddenly, he felt a cup in his hands. 

“Drink some water, I’ll help.” Akaashi’s voice instructed. 

Bokuto didn’t need to be told twice. He brought the cup to his lips and drank half of its contents in two gulps. He coughed a little bit after, but it definitely helped his throat to stop tickling as much. 

He set the cup down on the floor in front of them where they sat on the long edge of Akaashi’s bed. He glanced over at Akaashi, who was looking at Bokuto with what appeared to be genuine curiosity.

“Are you okay?” 

Bokuto coughed a couple more times, keeping his mouth closed so the air just came through his nose. His mouth had already gone dry. Other than that, he felt exactly the same. “I’m fine. A little embarrassed by the coughing.”

“Don’t be, coughing is normal,” Akaashi reassured him. 

“I don’t feel anything and my mouth is dry.”

“Would you like another hit?” 

“Yeah.” Bokuto barely thought about his answer to this question. He already had smoke in his lungs, he might as well try to actually get high.

They tried again, Bokuto inhaling when Akaashi told him to and Akaashi doing the rest of the work. This time, Bokuto did not cough nearly as much when he exhaled, though he still did a bit. 

Bokuto drank some more water and sat back a bit, still letting out little coughs. Akaashi reached over and grabbed his face, cradling Bokuto’s face in his hands. Bokuto admired his boyfriend’s perfect skin and warm blue eyes as Akaashi wiped at the moisture around Bokuto’s eyes with his thumbs. 

“Are my eyes red?” 

Akaashi cracked a smile and left a small kiss on Bokuto’s lips. “A little.”

“I still don’t feel anything, should we try again?”

“No,” Akaashi said, taking his hands off his boyfriend’s face and reaching for the bong in his lap instead. “I’m going to take a few hits and you’re going to give it a minute and we’ll decide after that if you should do more.”

“Okay,” Bokuto agreed. He trusted Akaashi as the expert between them, and if Akaashi said he should wait a few minutes, he was going to wait a few minutes. 

Akaashi settled the bong in his lap and began to follow the same process he did with Bokuto, except he did it all himself. Akaashi had smoked in front of Bokuto a handful of times, of course, but Bokuto had never really paid much attention to the mechanics of it all. Usually he was doing something else in another room or watching TV while Akaashi smoked next to him from a dab pen. Akaashi didn’t usually smoke in front of Bokuto – it was an activity he preferred to use to wind down a bit when he was alone – and when he did it was usually from a pipe or a pen. 

Bokuto watched as his boyfriend ran through the motions gracefully, his long, slender fingers lighting the lighter and grabbing the bowl with practiced ease. He saw the smoke disappear in Akaashi’s mouth and come back out a few seconds later, Akaashi’s head raised to the ceiling and his eyes closed. 

Bokuto could not keep his eyes off him. Something about the ease with which his boyfriend completed this task and the way he looked when he breathed out sent fire through Bokuto’s veins. 

Akaashi looked over at him, his eyes a little more hooded and relaxed than normal. It took everything in Bokuto’s willpower to not jump Akaashi right then and there. 

“I still don’t understand how the smoke goes inside instead of burning out,” Bokuto said.

Akaashi chuckled. “That’s fair. Are you still doing good?”

“Yeah. I still don’t feel anything.”

“Sometimes people just can’t really get high, at least not the first few times. We’ll try again in a minute if you’d like.”

“Sure,” Bokuto agreed, thinking about how attractive his boyfriend had looked blowing smoke out towards the ceiling, and hoping he was about to watch Akaashi do it again.

Much to Bokuto’s enjoyment, Akaashi did the same thing again. The smoke appeared to be much heavier and thicker this time, and when Akaashi sucked it up he took a much larger breath to take it all in. Bokuto stared shamelessly as Akaashi exhaled and coughed a little bit, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Akaashi was always attractive, but Bokuto was coming to the conclusion that his boyfriend looked hot doing everything. He was struck with the very sudden and pervasive desire to bite Akaashi’s lips and neck as he watched Akaashi breathe out smoke.

Bokuto held back on these impulses. He wanted to see Akaashi take a few more hits, if possible. He also still wanted to see if he could actually get high or not. But before the night was over he fully planned to act out at least one of the fantasies he had playing through his head. 

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto after taking a third hit that tested Bokuto’s self-control. “I want to try something.” 

If Akaashi had caught Bokuto staring, he didn’t say anything – he was probably used to the constant ogling of his boyfriend. It wasn’t Bokuto’s fault Akaashi was just so nice to look at. 

“What?” Bokuto asked, whisked from his fantasies, and brought back to the present where he was still sitting on the edge of Akaashi’s bed, fully clothed, in a room that was beginning to smell more and more like weed. 

“Just breathe in when I want you to, okay? You’ll know,” Akaashi said vaguely with a smirk. Bokuto’s brain could not come up with a single idea of what Akaashi was talking about.

He gave up on trying to figure it out and instead watched as Akaashi took another hit. 

This time, instead of blowing out the smoke fairly quickly, Akaashi set the bong down on the floor after he inhaled and climbed on top of Bokuto, straddling him. He put his hands on the sides of Bokuto’s face, just like he had done earlier, and tapped the side of Bokuto’s face. Bokuto realized this was probably what Akaashi meant by “breathe in when I want you to” so he opened his mouth to inhale as Akaashi blew smoke out into his mouth. 

As if Akaashi sitting in his lap wasn’t enough, the closeness of their mouths and the smoke they shared had a dramatic effect on Bokuto. His body practically melted as Akaashi’s warmth spread through his body, mostly pooling at the bottom of his stomach, where the gym shorts he was wearing started to become a little uncomfortable. His head got a little lighter and his body felt like it was buzzing. He wasn’t sure if that was his arousal or if the high was kicking in, but either way it felt good. 

Bokuto blinked at Akaashi, who was still leaning over him with his hands on either side of his face, his lips only inches away. Akaashi’s eyes were getting a little red and his face was a little more relaxed, and Bokuto could not believe how turned on he was by the sight of his boyfriend high. 

“How are you feeling?” Akaashi basically whispered because he was so close to Bokuto’s face.

“I think I might be a little high,” Bokuto admitted honestly, not even allowing himself to blink as he stared into his boyfriend’s eyes.

They maintained eye contact for only a brief moment before Akaashi crashed his lips onto Bokuto’s.

The kiss was not soft nor sweet but was almost desperate. Bokuto closed his eyes and reached up to feel the muscles on Akaashi’s back underneath his shirt. Akaashi gripped Bokuto’s face tightly to hold his face upward before releasing one hand and threading it firmly in Bokuto’s hair. 

Bokuto slipped his tongue out and swiped it over Akaashi’s bottom lip. Akaashi responded almost instantaneously as he opened his mouth and accepted Bokuto’s tongue with his own. Akaashi tasted like weed and Bokuto didn’t care because he was sure he tasted the same way. He found he didn’t really mind it, anyway. He didn't think it was possible to not like the way Akaashi tasted. Akaashi’s mouth was warm and their tongues slid across one another in a way that had Bokuto’s mind reeling. 

Akaashi tugged at Bokuto’s hair and Bokuto felt a moan escape is throat into Akaashi’s open mouth. Bokuto pressed harder into Akaashi’s back and had a half-formed thought about how he was probably leaving scratches which was drowned out by the lightness in his head and the tingling in his fingertips. 

Akaashi pulled away from the kiss, eyes red and pupils dilated, and leaned down to place his lips by Bokuto’s ear. 

“You looked so good when you were smoking, baby,” Akaashi whispered into his ear, the heat sending shivers down Bokuto’s spine. Akaashi then licked and nipped at his ear, which sent his head spinning as blood rushed straight down to his dick. 

“I wanted to do this from the moment you took your first hit,” Akaashi whispered again, moving his lips down as he started to bite and suck on the sensitive parts of Bokuto’s neck. 

Bokuto wanted nothing more than to grab his boyfriend and flip them so Akaashi was laying on his back and Bokuto was on top of him. He wanted to nip at every part of Akaashi’s body he had learned through year after perfect year of practice would make Akaashi squirm and lose his breath. He didn’t, though, because Akaashi was sitting on his lap, and was doing all the things he wanted to do to Bokuto – and who was Bokuto to stop him? 

Akaashi removed his hands from Bokuto’s hair and jaw and ran them down until he yanked at Bokuto’s shirt. Bokuto quickly reached down and helped remove his shirt before grabbing at Akaashi’s to demand he do the same. Soon, they were both shirtless, tongues gliding through each other's mouths, and running their hands over each other’s bodies like the zombie apocalypse had started and the cure was on each other’s skin. They shared each other’s heat and saliva and touches, and it was almost completely overwhelming. 

There were absolutely no thoughts running through Bokuto’s head anymore. At this point he was running entirely on impulse alone, his hands and mouth moving without his own accord. His skin tingled and his brain buzzed. He had never felt so loose touching and kissing Akaashi like this. 

Bokuto separated their mouths and pushed Akaashi’s head down into the crook of his neck so Bokuto had better access to Akaashi’s neck. He licked a trail from Akaashi’s collarbone to the small part behind his ear. Akaashi shivered and gripped Bokuto’s shoulders, sucking on Bokuto’s neck again in response almost unconsciously. Bokuto began to nip at the sections of his boyfriend’s neck that he knew brought him the most pleasure. Akaashi whined into his neck and scratched Bokuto’s back as he rolled his hips forward, trying to find any kind of friction. When his hips met their target, both Bokuto and Akaashi released desperate moans. 

Akaashi rolled forward again, and Bokuto swore he saw stars in the corners of his vision. He had to be dead. This must be what heaven felt like. 

Bokuto got chills as Akaashi's warmth left him. Akaashi got up and slid down until he was kneeling on the floor between Bokuto’s legs. He spread Bokuto’s knees apart to create a space large enough for him to fit and slid his body through it. Bokuto tangled a hand in Akaashi’s perfect black hair as Akaashi tugged at Bokuto’s shorts. Bokuto sat up a little bit so Akaashi could pull down his shorts and underwear until he tugged them off completely and threw them somewhere on his floor. 

Bokuto’s breath caught in his throat as Akaashi spit onto his palm and began to twist his hand up and down Bokuto’s length. The sound that escaped Bokuto’s chest when Akaashi began to suck at the skin of his inner thigh would have been embarrassing if he cared enough to even realize he had made it. Akaashi’s thumb reached up and circled Bokuto’s slit slowly, which was starting to drip with precum. Akaashi took the sounds Bokuto was making as encouragement, and started to quicken his pace while he massaged Bokuto’s balls with his other hand. 

Just when Bokuto honestly believed he had reached some kind of sexual enlightenment, Akaashi stopped sucking on Bokuto’s inner thigh and instead wrapped his pink lips around the tip of Bokuto’s cock. Bokuto instinctively tightened his grip in Akaashi’s hair and his mind went completely to static. Bokuto swore that blowjobs from Akaashi were the eighth wonder of the world and he knew just how wildly unprepared he was to receive one at this moment.

Akaashi started to bob his head up and down along Bokuto’s length, keeping his hand in place along his shaft and twisting in the ways he knew made Bokuto lose his grip on reality. As Bokuto’s cock slid further and further down Akaashi’s throat, Akaashi released his grip with his hand and instead pushed his head all the way down to the base. Bokuto threw his head back in pure ecstasy and emitted a deep, guttural groan as Akaashi’s throat spasmed against him. 

When Bokuto looked back down to watch Akaashi continue swallowing around him, he found Akaashi’s still-red, deep blue eyes looking back up at him through long lashes and half-closed eyelids. Bokuto almost came from just the sight alone. 

While maintaining eye contact, Akaashi continued to bob on Bokuto’s length, humming as he got closer and closer to the base. Bokuto was frozen, completely transfixed, as his boyfriend gripped the hand that was in his hair and pushed it down as his head went down. 

Bokuto saw the invitation and took it. He shifted his hips slightly and used his hand in Akaashi’s hair to push Akaashi's head down on his cock. As he built up momentum, he started to thrust up slightly into Akaashi’s throat to meet the timing of his head. Akaashi’s eyes started to water and roll back into his head as his jaw slackened and his tongue flattened. He looked absolutely fucked.

“Keiji…” Bokuto moaned desperately, feeling the back of Akaashi’s throat with the tip of his cock.

Bokuto felt himself unravel all at once, and before the tightening knot in his stomach threatened to release, he pulled Akaashi’s head off. There was a satisfying pop as the suction from Akaashi’s mouth was released from the skin. Akaashi’s eyes were wide and his pupils were blown. He had spit and precum all over his swollen lips and the surrounding skin, and Bokuto had never seen anything more attractive. He needed Akaashi more than he had ever needed him before. 

“Ride me,” Bokuto said, unsure of where the words came from since his mind was so cloudy. 

Akaashi’s eyes glazed over with an expression that Bokuto could only understand to be pure lust. “Yes please,” Akaashi agreed eagerly, almost as if he had been waiting to hear the words. He stood and slipped off his shorts and underwear, fully revealing just how hard he was.

Bokuto moved back on the bed so he had his back propped up against the wall and Akaashi’s pillows as Akaashi climbed on top of him once more. He leaned down and licked lightly at one of Bokuto’s nipples. Bokuto sucked in a breath as he felt shivers go all the way down to his toes at the touch. Akaashi did it again and Bokuto’s dick twitched, missing the attention it had been given just moments earlier. 

Akaashi licked and glided his head over and began sucking on his boyfriend’s chest so hard it was absolutely bound to leave marks. As he did so, Bokuto was vaguely aware of Akaashi using one arm to reach into his side table and pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Akaashi removed himself from his boyfriend’s chest and began to slick his fingers with lube. 

Bokuto stared at him, his mind barely comprehending the actions Akaashi was making. “Keiji, let me-“

“-No,” Akaashi interrupted, spreading the lubricant around his fingers. “I’m doing everything for you tonight.”

Bokuto’s breath caught in his throat as Akaashi brought his now lubed fingers behind him. Bokuto could not exactly see what was happening back there, but was able to guess by the sounds Akaashi started making. 

Akaashi’s eyes squeezed shut for a second before they opened with a flash and a whine emitted from his throat. While Bokuto desperately wished his fingers were the ones working Akaashi open slowly, this view was one of his favorites. He watched with hazy anticipation as Akaashi’s face relaxed and twisted. Occasionally a moan would escape his lips in syllables that almost sounded like “Koutarou…” and Bokuto’s blood would race. Bokuto knew exactly when Akaashi would curl his fingers into his prostate; Akaashi’s eyes would roll back for a second and his body would jerk in a way that Bokuto had become incredibly familiar with over the years. His cock twitched at the thought of pressing that spot and causing those noises himself. 

Just when Bokuto felt like he couldn’t wait any longer, Akaashi pulled his fingers out and made eye contact with Bokuto. 

“Are you ready?” Bokuto asked, though he was pretty positive the answer was going to be yes. 

“Oh, God, yes,” Akaashi answered breathlessly. He ripped open the condom package with his teeth and slid the condom on Bokuto’s recently neglected cock, which ached at the touch. Akaashi shifted forward a little bit and positioned himself above Bokuto. He grabbed Bokuto’s length and began to sink down onto it. 

Bokuto was not sure if it was the high, which had most definitely settled in at this point, or just the incredible sex he was having but his entire body was tingly. When Akaashi began to bounce and sink lower and lower onto Bokuto, Bokuto’s senses exploded. The warmth enveloped him entirely and he lost the ability to think.

Akaashi sat still for a moment, adjusting around Bokuto - who was not very small. Bokuto waited with baited breath as Akaashi slowly started to roll his hips tentatively.

As he adjusted, Akaashi started to move faster, with purpose. His back arched and he started to move up and down across Bokuto's entire length.

“Fuck, Keiji, don’t stop,” Bokuto groaned, reaching out and gripping Akaashi’s hips so tight he knew it would probably bruise. 

Akaashi fully bounced on Bokuto now, moving up and down the full length of Bokuto’s cock at a steady pace. He placed his hands on Bokuto’s chest to keep himself stable as he arched his back and rolled his hips into his thrusts. 

When Akaashi had decided on a stable and consistent tempo to fuck himself on Bokuto, Bokuto began to thrust into Akaashi slightly, perfectly timed with Akaashi’s movements. As they picked up the pace together, Bokuto began to snap his hips a little harder into Akaashi, who was losing his composure entirely. 

“Oh fuck, right there,” Akaashi whined.

Bokuto continued snapping his hips up into Akaashi as Akaashi kept rolling his hips. They both began to unravel as they sped up, creating a furious and erratic pace that seemed to hit them both in just the right ways.

Warmth pooled at the pit of his stomach and Bokuto felt the knot tighten as it prepared to break. 

Bokuto came with Akaashi’s name on his lips. 

Akaashi rode Bokuto through his orgasm, now with one of his hands on his own length and rubbing it to match his own pace on Bokuto. Akaashi came shortly after, his cum spilling on his own chest along with the abdomen of his boyfriend, who was watching with a glazed over expression. 

Akaashi slowly removed himself from Bokuto, who took off, tied, and threw out the used condom. Bokuto watched with nothing but love as his boyfriend wiped off their stomachs with the shirt Akaashi had been wearing just twenty minutes earlier and eventually laid down next to him. 

Bokuto reached out and arm and Akaashi fit himself snuggly inside, his head on Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and felt the warmth of Akaashi’s face on his chest. Both Bokuto and Akaashi enjoyed cuddling after sex - it was warm and soft, and a perfect cool-down for their senses. The addition of particularly intense sex and marijuana definitely added to this. Bokuto’s head was a little hazy, his senses were overloaded, and his body was completely exhausted. He was absolutely and completely at peace laying there with his boyfriend nestled in his arm. 

“I’ll smoke with you more often if this is what it’s like every time,” Bokuto said with a smile.

Akaashi breathed a laugh. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> edit (12/24/20): hey this has been getting a lot of attention all of a sudden which has been really nice!! but im very curious where you all came from. can someone comment and let me know how you found this? thank you sm! <3
> 
> edit again: i found the tik tok! thank you guys for reading !! <3<3


End file.
